Hybrid electric vehicle (HEVs) typically include an internal combustion engine (ICE) coupled with an electric machine or motor/generator (M/G), and include various other components including ICE auto start-stop controllers, and a climate control system (CCS) coupled with a front-end accessory, ICE-mounted compressor, evaporators, cabin compartment fans, and related components. Typically, ICE auto-stop-start conditions are configured for micro, mild, and conventional hybrid operation and may be enabled during HEV slowing, low speeds, and during vehicle stop to improve fuel economy. Unmanaged demands from various vehicle components can inhibit and/or cause repeated cycling of the auto start-stop condition and create possibly unneeded demands for ICE start. Particularly, CCS demands for electrical power for CCS fans and additional cooling power from the ICE-mounted compressor.
Prior attempts have been made to manage the CCS during the engine auto-stop condition. One such attempt included use of complex and expensive variable displacement CCS compressors. Another attempt was directed to lowered, fixed fan speeds derived from factory-configured blower speed lookup tables.